Gods and Monsters
by Metal Smile
Summary: Alyx gets arrested by SHIELD after a deadly display of her powers. She gets a second chance in the form of the Avengers.
Alyx wasn't exactly the most social person. She had to be rather non-social to survive. The way she was, the way she could be, it wasn't acceptable. Not to the public, not to anyone. But she wanted to talk to people so badly, but the risk of them exposing her for how she was.. the risk was too high. She didn't plan on having powers. She imagines most people don't plan on it. She never planned on using them either. She just wanted to be normal, to be able to talk to normal people normally, and have a normal relationship. But she couldn't. Because she wasn't normal. She was scared.

She hadn't always known. She had found out she had these.. abilities, when she was 16. Walking through the slums of Atlanta, she had decided to take a shortcut to her home. It was a long walk, and this way, she didn't have to stop for as many cars. Like in any horror film, it was a creepily-lit alleyway.. with men hanging out. In the alleyway. They definitely were creepy, but she wasn't going to take the long walk just in case. Fuck them, she had a knife, she could defend herself.

But these were three grown men. Three grown men who fully intended on raping that 16 year old blonde girl. Of course, when they started surrounding her, she came up with a plan that differed from theirs. When the first one moved to grab her, she didn't even move for her knife. She exploded outwards like a Tsar bomb, shark-like teeth ripping into his stubble-covered face like it was melting butter. Her eyes had sunken back, tiny black dots on pure white spheres darted around, spinning to the other two. One screamed, sprinting the other way, and the other one was frozen, his young face covered with fear as he watched the dead man fall.

Claws tore through him like he was a pack of beef jerky, and it only took a second or two before her lithe body had slammed into the final one's back. He let out a scream as her bloody hand grabbed his dirty blonde ponytail, yanking it back. The scream was cut off as his skull was slammed into the concrete, brain gushing out of the mess like a very gooey waterfall. She stood, letting out a gurgle of pure excitement. Bones cracked and she screeched in pain as her body returned to it's normal self. She stood, shaking, alone, bloody, and crying in a dirty alleyway in Atlanta.

Alyx stumbled home, through the rain. She kept her hood up, so no one who was out in the early morning would see the blood covering her hands, face and.. body. She left the bodies, her body shaking as she stumbled into her mother's apartment. She had to get out of here. She was a murderer- a monster- a freak! She grabbed a duffle bag from her closet and packed clothes, toothbrushes, anything that would be useful to her into the bag. While she was home, she took a shower and changed.

Coming out the shower, she stopped. Her ice blue eyes looked into the mirror, over her body and face. Her lithe body was covered in wiry muscle, built up from parkour and trespassing late at night for some peace. She looked into her own eyes, red from crying. Her mind thought back to when 20 minutes earlier, she was covered in blood. She could still taste it.

She got dressed in the most concealing clothing she could, grabbing her bag. She didn't care if she woke up her mom, she was a cunt anyways. Her mother had never liked her. Sarah, her mother, had always hated Alyx for being like her father. She had never met her father, but according to Sarah, he was a bad man. Drugs, sex, abuse, rage, and violent tendencies all came in one large package, apparently.

She stepped out the door of the apartment, looking back into the living room. She let out a shaky breath as she closed the door behind her. This was still so unreal. She felt like she should be waking up any minute. She walked down the street, her hood pulled up, shadowing her face from the night owls that frequented the streets during the early hours of the morning. She didn't have a car, so she was about to walk her way out of Atlanta. She shouldn't face any issues with anyone stopping her.

No one was really suspicious of women, at least not as much as they were of men. But then again, she was a rather tall woman. She stood at 6' feet, and her short hair and baggy clothing didn't really help feminize her. Alyx decided to stop at a gas station, because in her rush to get the fuck out of there, she forgot food.

Alyx stopped, stepping into the next gas station. She looked around, ignoring the people eyeing her. She understood, she was always wary of people hiding their face. And she also understood she looked like she was about to rob the store, with a duffle bag and a hoodie. She didn't want to attract too much attention, so her slender fingers grasped her hood, pulling it down. No one would rob a store after showing their face. She grabbed a few snacks and a drink or two, setting them on the counter of the store so she could pay for them.

And while she was digging around for her money, she realized something. She didn't have her money. No money. Zero money. Alyx looked up at the woman behind the counter, wincing at he stare she was giving her.

"I .. don't -" Alyx began, ready to put the items back on the shelves.

"I'll get it." A small voice said. Alyx looked over to the much shorter woman, looking over her braided hair and darker skin. She was cute, and she almost looked to be over 16. Alyx nodded, simply staring as she let the other woman pay for her items. She didn't like depending on other people, especially strangers. It was embarrassing. She grabbed her bags and went to rush out of the store, ready to continue her trip away from the city.

A small hand grabbed Alyx's arm, gesturing for her to stop.

"Do you need a place to stay?"


End file.
